A cursed soul
by Ausllyforeverxx
Summary: Based from the film 'beastly'. When Austin Moon's harsh words drive Ally Dawson to tears, he didn't expect it to ruin his life. He didn't expect to become this...thing, and now the only way he can get out of it is by finding that one girl, who could be closer than he thinks.
1. High school can be like the movies

**Hey guys I'm back with a brand new story,**

**37 mother fucking reviews on the last chapter of bed reputations and autographs. WOW Gahhh! You guys ROCK! Sorry I'll clam down now. **

**So, as you can see 'a cursed soul' got more votes, BUT don't hate me just yet, because I am planning on doing both stories. **

**That you can thank my friend for since she's obsessed with assassin shit and practically begged me to do it (Yup, you know who you are, us and our little Ross lynch obsession, I LOVE YOU). So bare with me and I'll keep you updated about that. **

**Hopefully this wont be the exact same to beastly, it'll follow the plot line, you know, the jerk and the nobody, all that chiz but other than that, I've tried to make it my own **

**Enjoy my amazing, super gorgeous cyber buddies...**

* * *

_**Chapter one: High school can be like the moves, very dramatic**_

_She clung onto my hand like it was her life source, it hurt, but I decided not to tell her. I was too busy trying to get her to calm down._

"_Always remember Austin, whatever you say to someone has a huge affect on their life and the way they view themselves, promise me you will try not to be mean, promise your mother" _

_I nodded and clutched onto her arm tighter "I promise, I do! Momma, why does god want you so early?" I asked, my eyes filling up with tears. _

_She smiled softly "Because honey, god needs more angels in heaven, don't worry Austin, I'll always be with you. Good bye my little prince" she kissed my cheek and closed her eyes, leaving a 5-year-old with tea stained cheeks._

_I let go of her hand and let it fall to the side of the bed. "I promise I wont be mean, Momma, I promise"_

I woke up, sweat dripping from my forehead. I groaned and rested my head back onto my pillow.

As soon as my head hit the pillow the alarm on my phone went off. I closed my eyes and sighed. "God damn it" I murmured as I sat up and turned the crappy music off.

I rubbed my eyes and pulled myself out of bed.

I smirked as I realized what today would bring;_ victory. _

Today, was the day of the Miami high elections, and I'm pretty sure I'm in for the win. Since the only other person running is Debby Crawful or as I call her 'Debby awful', a nobody. And I'm Austin Moon, the most popular, loved, best looking guy attending that god awful school, plus everybody loves me, which is a huge bonus.

I yawned as I stuck on a pair of ripped jeans, a plain white shirt, a pair of black converse and my old trusty leather jacket. I stretched out my back and made my way down stairs.

"Morning Justin" my dad said as he walked past me, to busy with a phone call.

"Austin" I corrected him. He shot me a small smile and rushed off. "Yeah, I slept well thanks for asking" I mumbled and made my way into the kitchen.

"Jenna! Where the hell is my breakfast?!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the house.

She ran into the kitchen, fumbling with her fingers. Jenna was your typical household maid; red hair, blue eyes framed with thick glasses and fairly tanned skin- also your typical nerd. She was only 2 years older than me, 19. She's been our maid for about 3 years now, she started at an early age since her father ran out on her, which she wont let me forget.

She smiled slightly at me and rushed over to the stove. "Don't cook it now, I wont have time to eat it!" I yelled, rubbing my temples due to stress. I groaned lowly to myself and lifted my head up.

"Just, go clean something" I muttered loud enough for her to hear me. She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my messy hair.

I poured myself a glass of orange juice and gulped it down in a hurry. I placed the glass on the side and grabbed my bag, hearing a loud beeping from outside.

"I'm going to school" I yelled as I opened the door. "Not that you care" I mumbled while slamming the door shut and jogging over to the car in front of my drive.

"What took you so long?" my best friend, Dez asked.

Me and Dez have been friends since childhood, to be persist we were both 4 when we met. He asked me if I wanted to help him find his pet unicorn, and he hasn't changed since.

I shrugged as I jumped over the closed-door, into the car. "Jenna forgot to make breakfast again" I replied. He sighed.

"Man, why can't you just learn to make your own food, you're 17 not 7" he stressed. I scoffed and leant back into the lather chair.

"I'll save that for people with no money" I murmured. He rolled his eyes as he started the car.

I turned the radio on, turning it up all the way. Which earned me a couple of death glares, scoffs, and head shakes.

I smirked as I saw a familiar figure in the distance. "Hey, look over there" I pointed to the person. "It's Dawson, and she's standing right next to a big pool of water" I added.

He chuckled. "For a smart girl, that ain't so smart **(1)" **he crashed his foot down onto the gas pedal and drove across the puddle, causing the water to splash all over her.

I laughed and stood up in the car, turned back to face her "see you at school, Dawson" I yelled at her.

She swung me the middle finger and stormed off.

I sat back down and high-fived Dez. "Life is sweet"

* * *

"AUSTIE!" A voice screamed through the hall. I groaned and closed my locker.

"See you later, _Austie_" Dez said as he walked off.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the blonde bombshell in front of me. I put on a fake smile as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Austie! I missed you over the weekend" She screeched into my ear. I tensed and pulled away.

"I missed you too, Tills **(a/n: yes, Tilly Thompson, UGH -_-)" **I replied.

She grinned and pushed her lips against mine forcefully.

"Get a room, or a prison cell somewhere, either one will do" a voice spat behind us.

I pulled away and turned around. "Ah. Dawson, enjoy your shower this morning?" I asked, looking at her messy hair.

She smiled dryly at me "As a matter of a fact, I did. At least the burning sensation in my eyes from the water stopped me from looking directly at you and turning into stone" she hissed while opening her locker.

I smirked "It was about time you got a wash anyway" I replied.

She slammed her locker shut and stormed the rest of the way up to me. "Listen here you little impudent, nonsensical, exasperating man-child! While you're sitting in class spit swapping with your little girlfriend, some of us are trying to getting an education. So when you're in your, lets say mid 20's, I'll have a steady job with a big apartment far away from you, while the only words you will have to say is 'do you want fries with that' so I wouldn't be so proud if I were you" she yelled.

I blinked. "I don't know what you just said, But I'm pretty sure it was insulting" I replied. She scoffed and pulled her bag onto her shoulder.

"I wouldn't expect someone of your IQ to understand any of that I'll narrow it down for you; you're stupid!" she hissed while barging passed us.

I spun around "One word Dawson, friends. That's the reason you don't have any" I yelled after her.

She stopped and turned around "Actually the reason I don't have friends, is because of you. I think we both know your little rule 'if anyone goes within 3 feet of me, their reputation will be as bad as mine' so thanks for that" she spun on her heals and walked off.

Tilly laced her hand around mine. "Don't listen to her baby, you're just as smart as her" she whispered.

"C'mon, let's get to class, I haven't finished with her" I mumbled.

Oh the joy of having every class with the most irritant girl ever; Ally Dawson.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter:) Please tell me what you think! **

**(1): Line, and water idea from 'it's a boy girl thing' which is an awesome movie, I suggest you see it if you haven't**


	2. Bug on the windscreen

**Hello my lovelies. It was so great to hear that you liked the first chapter (and demanded more) I really hope this is up to your expectations:D**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Bug on the windscreen**_

I slammed open the door of the classroom, causing absolute silence in the room. "Mr Moon, miss Thompson nice of you to join us"

"No problem miss, I always preferred you to the rest of the other teachers" I replied with a wink. She sighed.

"Very funny Mr moon. Now if you don't mind can you please take your seat, you too miss Thompson." she mumbled, turning back to the front of the room.

Tilly almost ran to a seat in the back of the class, next to Josh. I smirked and took my seat. "Hello again, miss me?" I asked.

She groaned and turned to face me "There are 3 empty seats left and you had to pick the one next to me?" she whispered.

I shrugged "I thought you'd be flattered Dawson. I'm getting sick of your attitude" I whispered back.

She rolled her eyes "If you're so sick of it, move to another seat!" she hissed. I shook my head.

"I'm good here thanks." I winked as she huffed.

"Isn't your little election thing today?" she asked.

I raised my eyes brows "Why? You planning on voting for me?" I asked as I elbowed her lightly.

"Yeah, I'll vote for you the day you get an A...never. Anyway, imagine you in charge of this school"

I chuckled "Really funny Dawson. Almost as funny as you getting hit by that huge pool of water this morning." I shot back.

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "May I need to remind you about your future. It's pretty hopeless. Yes, you may have your good looks now, but in about 10 years it'll all be a memory." she spat.

"You think I'm good-looking?" I asked with a smirk.

She scoffed "You're impossible" she mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Face it Dawson, As long as I'm around, you'll always be just another loser" I whispered.

She glanced at me "And that's all I am to you, a loser?" she asked.

I shrugged and nodded. "That's all you are to everyone" I replied.

The bell rang as she stood up and picked up her bag. "I'd rather be a loser than a heartless ass hole, oh and good look at your election I hope you fall off the stage and break your stuck up neck" she hissed while storming off.

I sighed and stood up "what's her problem?" Tilly asked as she walked up to me. I shrugged.

"She's just being Dawson" I mumbled.

She nodded and laced my hands through hers again, dragging me off.

"We have to get more votes. We can't afford to lose!" she stressed. I rolled my eyes and let her drag me off.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled "People like confidence, so get your ass on that table and win over those losers!" she pointed to the table in front of us. I pierced my lips together and jumped onto the table.

"Listen up" I yelled causing the cafeteria to fall into silence. I smirked and walked around the table. I cleared my throat.

"Today is the day where we get what we want. The students get what they want. Where we finally get things our way!" I yelled. There was a loud, confident snort as somebody stood up.

I chuckled. Of course it would be Dawson. Always in the way. Annoying bitch.

She clapped slowly as she walked up to me. "Nice little speech." she stopped and crossed her arms "But I think you mean _you_ get what _you_ want" she hissed.

I grinned "Really? I said what I meant. When I win this election, people like you will just a bug on the windscreen, easy to wipe off and ignorable" I argued.

She glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be the bug.

She stormed up to the table. "Don't you know Moon, that half of the school's population is made up of 'losers' you don't stand a chance at this" she spat.

I nodded "Of course I know that but the thing is, _Dawson,_" I jumped off the table, becoming face-to-face with her. "I run this school" I whispered.

The room became full of talk, laugher and yelling again. Obviously nobody wanted to watch us argue again today.

She arched a brow at me. "At what cost?" she mumbled.

I frowned "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes "You know what I mean. You don't have real friends, most people hang around with you so they can become popular too, most people are scared shitless of you because you can ruin their high school life in 3 seconds. You hate your girlfriend. And just so you can feel expected, it seems a little pointless to me"

I glared at her " You're the one to talk, you don't have a single friend, not one. Everyone hates you because you think you're so much better than us, just because your smart, news flash Dawson, you're just like every other person here, a pathetic nobody" I snapped.

She laughed dryly "Right back at ya' Moon. Every. Other. Person. Just because you act like a prick to keep up your 'I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anything' act. Just so you can have some popularity?"

I narrowed my eyes at her "What if it isn't an act? What if I really am a prick?" I asked.

She laughed to herself "I think we both know that's not true. You just have to prove it and I'm sure a lot more people will vote for you" she whispered before walking off.

What was that supposed to mean?

I shook my head and walked back over to Tilly. She smiled at me before kissing my cheek.

"We'll get her back for screwing up your speech. And I know exactly how"

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. I know it's short but I can feel my eyes shutting I'm that tired, and I promised myself that I'd update this story by today. I _might _and that's a big might, update tomorrow if I feel motivated or I have a stroke of inspiration. Hopefully I will.**


	3. The witch and the warning

**Hello:D I'm glad to say that the 'witch' is introduced in this chapter**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The witch and the warning**_

Reasons why I hate Ally Dawson?

I guess I haven't really explained our little 'feud' that goes on. Lets see, I can't remember it fully, only moments. I remember screaming, shouting, slapping, tears and storming off.

I remember walking down the hall ways, laughing and minding my own business, then all of a sudden someone knocks into me and we both fall to the floor. I look up to see _her. _Mind you, I never thought we'd hate each other as much as we do. And I have to admit when I first saw her, she took my breath away. She was no doubt about it, stunning. I'd never seen her around school before and her cute, 'girl next door look' was adorable. It was unbelievable how gorgeous she was, and how much I wish I didn't act the way I did. But, I had a reputation to protect. Her head shot up instantly and she smiled sweetly and innocently at me.

Instead of smiling back and apologising, I had to act like an ass and throw a death glare at her. The hurt look on her face was torturing. And to make matters worse, I opened my fuckin' mouth. I yelled at her. I told her to watch where she was walking, and being the fiery, smart ass she is, she yelled back telling me I was in the wrong and that it was in fact _me _that bumped into _her. _Of course, I couldn't let her have the last word, so I argued back.

20 minutes of arguing, the hallways were empty and we were still screaming at each other. I had been slapped about 4 times for calling her a brat, which she is. We were inches apart, if one of us moved a centimetre, we'd end up kissing. I could smell her fresh, minty breath. We'd been in this position for about 10 of the 20 minutes, and I knew that deep down I didn't really want to move. I was completely pissed off with her at the time. And what I did was probably the reason why she hates me so much now.

You see, she carries around a small brown leather book that even if you look at she'll kill you with her death glare. Nobody knows why she carried around that pathetic, worthless thing but she holds onto it like she's holding her own heart in her hands. Me being an absolute prick, I took it off her and ran into the boys bathroom, and I threw that junk into a toilet, flushing it down after. I fuckin' wish I hadn't believe me. After that day she didn't look at me the same since. Her eyes were cold, and the only reason she would talk to me is to scream at me. She got the book back, it was tattered but she managed to fix it as much as possible. Now she holds on to that thing like her life depends on it.

Why am I telling you my boring back story? Well, because I'm almost in the same position now.

Tilly's little 'revenge' plan, involved stealing Dawson's book and paralytically destroying it. And right now, I was debating with myself if I should or not...

"I really think this is a bad idea" I argued for about the 30th time. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Austin baby, you hate this girl. She almost ruined my-I mean your reputation. She deserves everything she gets" Tilly replied.

I sighed and reached out to take the book from her hands.

"Austin? What are you doing? The election is right now!" a voice screamed. I spun and round sighed in relief to myself. Save by the...Dez.

I nodded and placed the book into my bag "We'll do it later" I whispered as I walked over to Dez.

* * *

"True or false?" I paused and took a deep breath "Beautiful people get it better" I paused again as the crowd cheered. I smirked. "That's just the way it is" there were more screams and cheers. I sighed "What has this got to do with running for president?" I asked rhetorically.

"Not much, except, you'll never like me because of my determination to the job, I don't really give a shit about it. But, what you have to ask yourself is, should you vote for me just because I'm the rich, popular, good-looking guy with the famous news anchor dad. The answer is; Hell yeah! **(1)** " I screamed. The room erupted into screaming. I jumped of the stage and walked over to Tilly.

"That was amazing! You're so winning this, Debby got nervous and threw up" she squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Amateur" I mumbled.

She laughed "They'll be counting up the votes. Any time soon, they'll be calling your name back on stage"

There was an awkward cough behind us. We both spun around and sighed.

Introducing the craziest person you will ever see, Karlie Kennedy. I don't crazy as just a little bit weird. I mean crazy as, stay far away as possible. She lost her mind about 2 years ago. She used to be popular, until she broke up with her boyfriend and ever since, she's been the psycho that 'curses' you if you piss her off, or some bullshit like that. I never believed in it at all.

She smiled sweetly at us "Austin, Austin's arm candy" she greeted.

Tilly scoffed and tightened her grip on my arm. "I'm not arm candy" she argued.

Karlie smiled again and turned her attention to me "Nice speech. But you've already been told how great your other speech was. Man, that was embarrassing right. Doesn't Ally have a way with words?" she laughed to herself.

"She certainly has an extended vocabulary" I replied.

She arched a brow at me and walked closer "But, it's only shown when around you. Such a nice girl. It's a shame you bring the worst out in her, but you seem to do that to everyone"

I narrowed my eyes at her "What are you implying?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes "What I'm implying is, You need to watch what you say, Austin. Didn't anyone ever tell you that words can hurt? I'll give you one last chance to try and...be nice. Watch what you say. If you even make a snide remark, You'll regret it. Good luck by the way" she smirked before walking off.

I scoffed and shook my head.

"Austin! You won. Get on that fuckin' stage now" Tilly hissed. I blinked and looked up. Everyone was cheering and looking at me. I sighed and walked back up the stage. I smiled and bowed, my eyes glancing around the audience, meeting with Karlie's. She winked at me. I averted my gaze and turned my attention back to the rest of the audience.

* * *

"I always knew you'd win" Tilly said.

I nodded as I pretended to listen. I thought back to what Karlie said to me. _'If you even make a snide remark, You'll regret it.' _It's not like I'm scared of her it's just, she's know for sorta' witch craft. Not like I believe in that shit.

I felt a hard collision to my should and lifted my head up. "What the fuck?!" I snapped.

Their head shot up, a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes "It's always you, isn't it Dawson" I mumbled.

"Ah, the king himself." she remarked. Tilly let go of my hand and stalked off somewhere.

I scoffed "If you don't mind, I have somewhere to go" I replied.

She held her arm out "What's that in your bag?" she asked, venom leaking from her voice.

I froze and looked down to my bag. The top of her book was peeking out of it. I laughed and took it out.

"Oh, is this yours?" I asked sarcastically.

She tried to grab it, but I lifted it above my head. "Not so fast"

She huffed "Give it back you self-indulgent prick" she yelled.

"Stop using words that nobody understands" I argued.

She scoffed. "Your just injudicious" she replied and swiftly snatched the book form my hands. "Too slow" she mocked and stepped past me.

I quickly stepped back in front of her.

"Let me past!" she hissed. I smirked.

"Sorry could you repeat that?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes at me "get out of my way, moon!" she screamed. I sighed and stepped aside, stepping back when she took a step toward. "You're a jackass!" she murmured.

I relaxed, knowing we'd be here for a while.

* * *

Her teeth gritted as her fists clenched.

We'd been stood here for about 30 minutes now, her glaring at me trying to get past me, and me, blocking her way, trying not to erupt into laughter.

I felt a smirk appear on my face "Something wrong, Dawson?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Get out of my way" she snapped in a dangerously low voice, like she was ready to kill someone.

I cocked my head to the side and held in another laugh. "I'm in your way?" I asked.

She growled lowly and shot me a death glare. "Yes, you've asked that question 7 times now. You've been in my way for 30 minutes! Just move out of my way!" she screamed, pushing me a little, taking me by surprize.

I raised a brow "Maybe if you weren't so fat, you'd be able to get by" I snapped, instantly regretting it.

Okay, that was a lie. Her figure's perfect. But she shouldn't have screamed at me, or pushed me.

She opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a high squeak sound. I chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?" I mocked.

She raised her hand and slapped me across the face, it didn't hurt that much, it just stung. "I hate you!" she yelled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Maybe I went too far this time...

I scoffed "Yeah, I'm not so fond of you either." I spat.

She avoided my eyes "Just let me passed...please" she begged.

I felt a stab of guilt hit me painfully. I cleared my throat awkwardly "Whatever" I mumbled and stepped aside.

She quickly walked passed me and disappeared.

I heard a sigh next to me. "I told you to watch what you say, Austin. I warned you"

* * *

**(1): I had to put that speech in there even if I did change it around a little, it just makes me laugh because it reminds me of a 'popular/bitch (c'mon we all know one)' in my school. **


	4. Let the year begin

**Wazz up guys! I'm in a really good mood because I finally got this chapter done, I've been checking it through forever!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: ****Let the year begin**_

I turned to face the person where the voice came from. I narrowed my eyes "Karlie? What's going on?" I asked.

She laughed and walked closer to me "Austin, Austin, Austin" she taunted. I sighed.

"Seriously? What did I do?" I asked.

She arched a brow at me "You just made the sweetest girl in school cry" she replied. I scoffed and crossed my arms tightly.

"Dawson? Oh yeah so sweet, she's like a new-born kitten" I mumbled sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and smirked at me. "C'mon Austin, Follow me" she demanded as she walked off. I uncrossed my arms and followed her out to the school rooftop.

"Why are we here?" I asked. She stopped walked and turned to face me.

"I hate to do this Austin, But you need to learn your lesson. You live your life putting others down because you're not happy with who you are, you feel like your looks are the only you have, that's why you always point out appearance, so, you're going to try to managed without your 'amazing' look." she explained.

I frowned "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. She laughed dryly and narrowed her eyes at me, staring at me for a few seconds before she relaxed again.

"Turn around" she replied. I took a deep breath and turned around, freezing completely. I stared at my reflection. I lifted my hand to my cheek and jumped back as the reflection did the same. I turned to face Karlie.

"That's-that's not me! What have you done?!" I screamed. She groaned.

"I really don't want to explain this at the moment..long story short, I've put a curse on you, you look like this, but, if you find someone who loves you while you look like this within a year the curse will be lifted and you'll be your hot self again, if you don't find someone who says those three words within a year, you'll say like this forever" she replied.

My mouth dropped open. "No! Everybody knows nobody goes for personally! It's a load of bullshit, we fall in love with what we see!" I argued.

Personally, I think love it's self is bullshit, I mean _'the one'_ c'mon! It just makes me want to hurl. But, Karlie's a girl, and she most probably would flip out if I ever said that out loud.

She laughed "Well, you do. But descent people don't. They don't care about how you look, you might figure that out in a year" she said with a small smirk.

I groaned as I turned back around to study 'the new me' more. I grimaced at my reflection.

My head was polished clean of all my blonde hair, replacing it with horrible cuts, boils, burns, scars, you name it. My face was no better, my eyes were a grey, dull color. A large scar ran through my left eye. My nose larger than normal and a little crooked, my entire face was like my head, covered in scars. I pulled my shirt away from my body and looked under it, the rest of my body was the same. I dropped my shirt and turned around once again.

"Please, I'm begging you, turn me back" I begged. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, It's too late, the curse has taken its toll, and now the only way to get back is to find-" I cut her off.

"Someone to say 'I love you' to me, Yeah right. I'm fuckin' stuck like this" I snapped.

She smiled "Maybe, maybe not. We'll see. Oh and Austin" her smile widened "I actually want you to succeed, maybe it will changed you, I know there's a good guy underneath all that tough guy act" she laughed before she walked off.

I sighed and ran my fingers over my face for the last time before taking the hood of my jacket and throwing it over my head. I lowered my head so my face was out of view and headed back down the stairs, heading back home. There was no way in hell I was actually staying at school looking like this.

Seems like karma has finally caught up with me. Or in this case _Karlie_...

* * *

I slammed the door shut of my house. "Jenna!" I screamed. There was a loud crash and the sound of foot steps running.

"Yes, Austin, sir?" she asked shakily.

I sighed "I have a problem" I mumbled as I lowered my hood.

She gasped and took a step back, covering her eyes with her hands. I rolled my eyes "It's me, don't be so stupid" I snapped, failing to hide the faint hurt in my voice.

She uncovered her eyes and stared at me "What-what happened? Are you hurt? What did they do to you?" she asked. I shook my head and lead her into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"I'll admit, I can be somewhat of a jerk to a lot of people...especially this girl at my school" I explained.

She smiled "And you like this girl?" she asked.

I frowned "What! No! No way. We hate each other. Well, kinda' I don't..actually fully hate her, but she definitely hates me" I stammered. She giggled, causing me to smile.

"I've never heard you laugh, I like your laugh" I said.

She smiled and blushed slightly "Thank you. So what happened to you?" she asked.

"Well, there's this girl called Karlie at my school. She's been know to experiment in witch craft. Turns out she's very good at it. She warned me about talking to people like a piece of shit, but I ignored her, so she put this curse on me. I have to find someone to fall in love with me for me in a year or I stay like this forever, if I do find someone, I go back to being the good-looking me" I replied. She nodded.

"So we have to get this girl who you 'hate', eh?" she elbowed me playfully. I chuckled and shook my head.

"It can be anyone. Just not Dawson" I argued.

She smiled in awe at me. "What?" I asked.

Her smile widened "I've never seen this side to you, I know we've never really talked or anything, I just- I defiantly prefer this Austin. The real Austin" she told me.

I smirked "How do you know I'm even Austin I could be some random person impersonating him...or her" I joked.

She rolled her eyes "No, I know it's you because your horrible joke telling!" she mocked.

I chuckled and lifted my hand to my heart "You're mean!" I groaned like a child.

She giggled, then her face suddenly became serious "What are you gonna' do about your dad? And school? And well...everything else?" She asked.

I sighed and shrugged "I'll have to ask my dad, he'll know what to do" I replied. She nodded as the front door slammed shut, closely followed by loud footsteps. I quickly pulled my hood back over my head and looked down to the floor. Jenna stood up and rushed towards the door. My dad walked in, his eye slight glued to his phone.

"Mr moon. I think your son would like a word with you, I'll leave the two of you alone" she smiled and rushed off, leaving us alone. I gulped and stood up cautiously.

"Dad" I mumbled. He glanced up at me.

"Trying a new look son?" he asked, looking back down at his phone.

I sighed "Yeah you could say that, I need to tell you something" I stressed. He kept his attention off me and on his 'precious' phone. I gritted my teeth and stormed up to him, snatching the phone off him and throwing it at the wall.

"Can you just concentrate on me, Your own _flesh and blood_, for five fuckin' seconds?! Or is that too hard for you?" I snapped.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "What is it, son?" he asked. I stepped away from him and huffed quietly to myself.

"Are looks important to you?" I asked. He frowned for a seconds then let out a throaty laugh.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes "Just answer the god damn question" I hissed.

He shrugged "Of course, they matter to everyone" he replied.

I clenched my fists and squinted my eyes shut "That's the problem" I lower my hood slowly. His face dropped and he stared at me, frozen to the spot. He blinked and ran his hands through his hair.

"How did this happen?!" he yelled.

I sighed, readying myself to tell the whole story again. "Well you see..."

* * *

I looked around the doctor's office and shivered. Doctors offices always freak me out. Just as I was about to break the silence the door opened to revel the doctor, holding a clipboard tightly in his hands. He looked up to me, avoiding my eye contact, and the rest of my face.

"Well, nothings changed about Austin here. His DNA is all the same, he hasn't got a temperature. No sigh of growths. Everything's normal." he explained.

My dad shot up out of his seat "Normal?! Have you took one look at him? I wouldn't call that normal in any way. What happened to my son?! There much be something you can do, plastic sugary, transplants, we'll try anything that could help" he stressed.

I now stood up and scoffed "Anything? Yeah even something that could kill me! Nice to know you care dad" I spat as I stormed out of the office.

I heard loud footsteps behind me. "I don't care what it takes Austin. I know how much looks matter to you! I'm only looking out for you" he yelled after me.

"Whatever" I mumbled as I slid into the car.

He sighed and got into the driver's seat. "I know you're scared. But we can get through this, together." he soothed.

I nodded and turned my attention to my hands in my lap, switching off.

So many questions were snapping out at me. The biggest one of all: What the fuck am I meant to do now? I just won the school election, I was the most popular guy in school, the hottest girl in school was my girlfriend. I had a life! But no apparently fate fuckin' hates me. Along with everything else in this world.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand nudge my shoulder. "Austin, we arrived at that house I told you about" he said as he motioned to a small house in front of us.

I frowned. I must've really been out of it.

"Right. And it's for?" I asked.

He chuckled "You. To live in. I figured you wouldn't want to be living in town where all your friends are, so you can have my car and I'll send Jenna here with all your stuff, she'll take care of you while I carry on with my job" He explained.

I stood motionless. My own dad was kicking me out of the house because I didn't fit his image of the perfect son. _More like carry on as normal while my life crumbles to pieces._ I repeat; nice to know he cares. I slowly unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. I walked cautiously up to the house and turned to face my dad. He threw me a set of keys as he walked up to the door. I sighed as I unlocked the door. I looked around and rolled my eyes. It was much smaller than our-my dad's house.

I heard the door shut behind me. "How'd you like it?" my dad asked as he walked up to me, placing an arm around my shoulder. I shrugged

"It's alright I guess" I mumbled "Why do you even have another house?" I asked.

He grinned "It was my old college house, I used it for parties and to bring girls home. I haven't used it in years, it's all yours now" he patted my back, causing me to stumble forward clumsily.

Well, it's always nice to find out your dad was some kind of partying player when he was your age.

I turned to face him "Dad" I mumbled. He looked down at me. I cleared my throat "Never mind. Can you go get Jenna?" I asked. He nodded and walked out without another word, shutting the door behind him.

I let out a frustrated scream and lifted my hands to the back of my head. I collapsed down onto my knees. My scream echoed through the house creepily.

I guess I better get used to my new life. It seems pretty crappy.

Let the year begin.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. I've learnt my lesson!

**So, here's the awkward thing. I didn't even put in the awesome tattoo idea that me and a friend had. You know, in the movie he had a tree and it grew white flowers. I actually face-palmed myself when I realized, in class in front of everyone. And I wonder why I'm not popular. So I'm going go put it in this chapter. Just saying.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: I've learnt my lesson! **_

"Austin! I've got all your stuff" a feminine voice rang out through. I looked up for a seconds and nodded.

"How long have you been laying there?" they asked, pointing out my lazy, hopeless spread out body on the white couch, my left arm dangling down swinging in mid-air.

I looked back up and shrugged "Hey Jenna. Um, about 3 hours." I admitted.

She sighed and sat all the bags down, sitting next to me. "Look, I know it feels hopeless at the moment. We all have problems: Look at me I'm a high school drop out, I probably will never get my dream job as a lawyer, and 2 months ago, I found out that my boyfriend, well ex boyfriend was cheating on me. You just have to focus on the positive" she sighed and smiled at me

I groaned and rubbed my eyes "Look Jenna, just because I was nice to you for what, like 2 minutes doesn't mean that we're all pally-pally now. Just remember that I don't give a shit about your problems, I have my own. And I don't think this 'problem' has any positives. So we me a favor and stay out of this" I spat as I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly.

I rolled my eyes "I need to see a witch about a life ruining curse" I mumbled as I slammed the door shut behind me. I pulled my hood quickly over my head and sighed to myself.

Now, how do you find a witch?

* * *

I zipped my jacket up as I looked up at the club in front of me.

No doubt about it that everyone from my school will be in there. Heck, if I wasn't like this, I'd be in there already. I gulped before heading inside. I squinted my eyes as the flashing lights blocked my view. I glanced around the full club and smirked as my eyes landed on a familiar body. I stormed over to her and rested my hands her shoulders, turning her around.

"Austin! Long time no see" she squealed sarcastically. I glared at her.

"Karlie, I swear I'll do anything to get this god damn curse of me. Anything." I stressed. She grinned and continued to dance to the cheesy song.

"You need to learn your lesson." she replied.

I groaned "I've learnt my lesson! I'm practically Miss-Um-Mr America I'm that nice now" I looked around and tripped a guy who was walking past me. "Sorry man" I apologized before helping him up. He smiled and walked off. "See!"

She laughed "Wow, you're a saint. You haven't learnt a thing Austin, you forget that I know you inside out. Speaking of forgetting" she mumbled to herself before smirking at me.

Before I knew it, we were down a dark Alley somewhere. I frowned "How did we get here?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes "I'm a witch. It's not that hard to figure out" she snapped "Now listen there's one thing I forgot to 'give you' when I put this curse on you, give me your arm" she demanded. I narrowed my eyes at her but placed my arm in her hands cautiously.

She turned it around so my wrist was upwards and rolled up my sleeve. "You might want to close your eyes, this normally freaks people out" she mumbled. I raised a brow and closed my eyes, opening them a crack.

I watched as an outline formed on my wrist. The outline darkened and I figured it out to be a guitar **(A/N: Oh my fudge I so want that tattoo :D sorry I'll keep writing now) **I frowned as the strings appeared then faded out. The guitar was plain, it looked awesome, the base starting form the end of my wrist going straight up to my elbow. Curly lines came off the guitar and spread in different directions covering my whole arms in different patterns.

"Now, the strings will appear when you have 6 months left of time, one string a month. As a little warning. When all six strings have come, then you're out of time. It's like my little fun way of saying here's-a-cool-guitar-tattoo-so-you-can-remember-how-I-cursed-you-and-ruined-your-life."

"Worst saying ever. So basically this is another kick in the ass?" I asked.

She laughed "Yeah pretty much. But hey it's an awesome tattoo." she smirked. "See you later" she added before I ended back at the club.

I shook my head and pulled down the sleeve of my jacket. I turned around and began to walk out of the club until something caught my eye. And that something made me want to throw up.

I slowly walked over to it and watched as my current girlfriend sucked on some random guys face. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

Don't go over there. Do NOT go over there.

"Get a room you slut" a voice yelled as somebody pushed them apart.

Tilly glared at them. "Listen. Dawson"

Dawson? What the fuck is she doing here?

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tilly snapped.

I watched as both girls had a stare down. "What about Moon huh?" Dawson asked.

_'Yeah, what about me bitch!'_ I mentally yelled.

Tilly laughed dryly "Why do you care? You hate him, he hates you, Besides he's old news." she replied.

Okay, ouch. That one stung a little. Old news? Please...I am so not old news.

"He may treat me like shit, But at least I actually have even the smallest amount of respect for him, what you're doing now, is sick. He disappeared in school and you're here sucking on another guy's face, you should be worried sick if you really cared. He's a self-absorbed jerk, but he doesn't deserve this kinda of shit" She spat.

Wait did she just stick up for me?

I smirked. Go Dawson, kick that cheating bitch to the curb!

Tilly stood up and scoffed "Like you can talk. You yell at him everyday about how stupid he is, you're just as bad as me. But I hurt him in a more...secret way. Lets just say when he returns to school, I'll be the perfect girlfriend again and you'll be the little forgotten, wannabe again. Life sucks right?" she mocked.

"Don't you think I feel horrible after what I say to him? I don't like calling him stupid, because I know he's not. I would love to get along with Moon, I mean Austin, but for some fuckin' unknown reason, he hates me. So I'm forced to act like I hate him too so I don't look like some weak, pathetic, little girl! Yeah, I'm not known around school that well. But at least I didn't get my reputation by sleeping with every single guy in school, I'm surprised you're not pregnant yet" she spat.

I stood there, staring with an open mouth. I knew Dawson had a mouth on her, and a very wide vocabulary, but I didn't know she could be so...open.

Turns out Tilly was just as shocked as she stood there and blinked. "But hey, you must be doing something right, I mean Austin _is_ _top_ of the food chain, and when he met you, you were only middle-ish. So you must be pretty good in bed, because normally guys like him, don't go for ugly whores like you. Now buh-bye" she added and waved sarcastically before she walked out swiftly.

I shot a glare at Tilly, even though she was back on that other guys' lap, playing a little tonsil tennis. I quickly ran after Dawson back into the open. I stayed back just a safe distance behind. Man, I feel like a creepy stalker.

She walked slowly with her head down until she came up to a run down street. I pulled my hood down lower as I followed her. She stopped as a bearded man stepped in front of her.

I stopped and lent against a wall. "Got the money?" he asked in a deep, rusty voice.

She sighed "Got the stuff?" she replied. He smirked and handed her a small bag. She placed the bag in her coat and handed him a roll of cash.

She nodded "Thanks" she mumbled.

He nodded back "Any time sweet heart. Just make sure your old man, doesn't run dry next time, or they'll be trouble." He warned.

She nodded again "Don't worry. We wont run dry." she replied.

He chuckled dryly "You were short of $400 last time. I hope you're not short this time, darling" he warned again, rubbing his hand over her arm.

I clenched my fists, feeling strangely protective over her. She shrugged his arm off.

"It's all there. Now if you don't mind I have a home I need to get to" she hissed.

She smirked and nodded "Go ahead sweat heart, I hope I don't see you too soon." he replied as she walked off.

I waited for a couple of minutes before hurrying after her, avoiding eye contact with everyone, and thing, I walked past. I frowned as she stopped at the end of the street, walking up to a horrible looking building. She pressed the buzzer of it.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Dad? It's me, Ally" she replied, hugging her coat around her tighter.

There was a moment of silence "You're not coming up unless you've got the shit" the voice growled.

She scoffed "I have it. Now let me in, dad!" she spat.

She took her hand off the buzzer and the door buzzed. She sighed and walked into the building, slamming the door shut behind her.

Holy shit. She lives in this dump? One minute she's a stuck up bitch who has the vocabulary of a royal, then the next she's going down a street that girls like Dawson, normally avoid at all costs.

If there is one thing I need to do, it's figure out that girl.


	6. Long time no speak

**'****Alexia', lets start by saying your review made me scream my house down. To hear that you read the book and watched the movie because of me was so touching, I still can't get over it! So thank you so much and I love you! **

**And thank you to every other awesome review, follow and favorite I got, you all freakin' rock!**

**I just wanna apologise for the time change, this story_ is_ based on mostly the movie so...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Long time no speak!**

_-4 months later-_

4 months. 4 months of living hell. I promised myself I wouldn't get into this state. I promised myself no matter how bad things got I would still face things, not back down like a coward. Not sit here and feel sorry for myself while the rest of the world carried on, almost mocking me in my pitiful time of need. Jenna hasn't exactly been a huge help either.

When I wonder back in at around midnight, she yells at me, asking where I'd been, because I need caring for like a baby. Note my obvious sarcasm. I wish she could just see that it's all over. O-V-E-R. Nobody's going to say 'I love you' to me for many reasons. One being that I haven't spoken to anyone. And another being that I look a cross between the the hunch of notre dame and lord voldemort, not a good mix.

Even my own father has ditched me. No calls. No texts, only to tell me he 'can't make it tonight' and then the next day he's in the papers with some random chick he picked up. It sickens me. He doesn't even make some time in the day to visit me, his own son, pathetic. Now I know where I got my self obsession from.

Right, so 4 months, like I said. 4 months, huh, doesn't seem like a long time when you say it, but when you live it. Man, it feels like a year. And when you're constantly getting texts from your friends asking whether you're going to an awesome party that someone's holding, it makes you feel like complete shit. No questions asked.

And when you spend 4 months, trying to find a girl you think you 'hate' but you kind of wanna see what she's really like, but she disappears off the face of the earth, is also a hard slap in the face. I stood in various disgusting things over that period of time of trying to find her. I spent 3 hours a day for the 4 months waiting outside her apartment, waiting for her to show her face. But no luck. How can she just disappear like that? It's annoying. But then again that's Dawson for you, Annoying, bratty, confusing and controlling, but to all the same, entrancing.

It amazes me. One moment I don't want anything to do with this girl, then the next, she's got me begging for her to show her face. I wont say wrapped around her finger, lets not go that far. I haven't yet decided if that was a bad or good thing. Hopefully good, but like I said, Dawson is confusing.

I threw the ball I had in my hands at the wall in front of me, it bouncing off and spinning back into my hand. I sighed. This is about as exciting as my life gets. If only Dez were here.

I sat up and smirked at myself. _Dez. _

He wouldn't judge me, right? And I could trust him. I mean, we have been best friends since we were 3. Of course he wouldn't judge me, he's Dez for crying out loud, he's the most selfless person I know.

I jumped up just as Jenna walked into the room. "So you're finally deciding to move?" she asked as she sets the large box she was carrying on the couch. I shrugged.

"I need to make a phone call" I mumbled. She sighed and turned to walk off, before turning back round.

"That box is yours. We left it when we were packing your stuff" she said pointing towards the box.

I tensed up as I realized what was in the box "is that my..?" my voice trailed off I glanced at the box again.

She nodded "Yep." she replied popping the 'p'.

"Your dad said you might want it" she mumbled.

I scoffed "No. He knows I stopped when, mom, when she, you know" I replied shakily.

She sighed and nodded "I know. We both thought it would help you out" she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes "Well you thought wrong. Like I said, I need to make a phone call so if you would do your job and get that piece of shit out of my sight" I snapped.

She scoffed quietly to herself and picked up the box she began to walk out, then turned around at the last moment "You know, I liked it better when we hardly talked, this curse isn't helping you one bit, you're still a jackass" she hissed and walked out.

Okay. Jenna grew some.

I sighed and rested my head in my hands.

Since was my life this complicating?

Why can't I go back to the times when I woke up, went to school, came home and went to bed. Not exactly as brief as that, but it was much simpler back then.

I walked over to the phone and dallied the number i had drilled into my head and waited as the never-ending ringing started.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

I grinned "Hey dude, long time no speak. I need to ask you something..."

* * *

I sat and waited for a knock at the door. Dez was pretty confused when I told him the story. I couldn't explain that I was cursed by a girl who thinks I'm too vain for my own good. So I told him that he can stop at my dad's other house with me. It was kinda' the truth. He just thinks I still look the same.

**-Phone conversation-**

"Please! Just fuckin' come!" I pleaded.

_"You hate it when I sleep over at your house, I snore!" he argued. _

_I rolled my eyes "Dez! Right now, I couldn't careless if you sleep walked and trashed the whole house, I need someone bearable here. Besides we have a lot to catch up on" I replied. _

_He sighed into the phone "Alright, I'll be over in an hour with my stuff" he mumbled. _

_I grinned "Awesome! Oh, and make sure you pack a lot for at least a month, and knock on the door, you know the address right?" I asked. _

_"Yeah. I hate you for this" he hissed. _

_I chuckled "See you soon, buddy" I exclaimed._

_"Oh just fuc-" I hung up before he could finish his sentence._

_-End-_

Yes, I'll admit, I am hyped about seeing Dez after 4-5 months. He may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but he's still my best friend.

I grinned as there was a loud knock at the door.

"This better be the right house" I heard a voice grumble from outside.

I smirked "Yeah, it's the right house" I yelled behind the closed-door.

"Well open the door then, it's getting dark out here" he yelled back.

I sighed "Dez. You know you're my best friend, right?" I asked.

"Since when were you so affectionate?" he asked. I could almost hear his stupid smirk behind the door.

I rolled my eyes "Shut up. Remember Karlie, and how she hates me, right? And she's a witch? Well...you'll see" I mumbled before opening the door slowly. He quickly pushed past me and I closed the door.

"Phew. It might be Miami, but it's kinda' cold out th..." His voice trailed off as he looked up at me. I smiled and waved at him awkwardly.

"Hey Dez. Karlie, um she, um cursed me. She said I was an ass hole, and looking like...this will help me see the inner beauty in people or some bullshit like that"

He looked at me and then grinned "I can see it's not working" he replied.

I raised a brow at him "You believe me? Just like that?" I asked.

He shrugged "Only you would be so against the idea of 'inner beauty'. I've known you since you were three, I think I could recognise my best friend" he said with a sly smile.

"You look good" I said as I took a bag out of his hand.

He chuckled "You don't, you look horrible." he shot back.

I glared at him as we put the bags aside.

"So, what's happened since I left?" I asked.

He sighed "Well there was Debby taking your place, rumours going around about you going to rehab, Tilly announced that you two had gone splits vill, Miss Collins had a nervous break down, what else? Oh, and Dawson disappeared for 3 months, too not as long but just as strange. There were a lot of rumors that you two ran off together, then she returned 2 weeks ago" he explained. I whistled lowly.

"Wow, drama. Wait. Dawson disappeared?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "I tell you that Miss Collins has a nervous break down, and you ask about Ally Dawson?" He asked as he crossed his arms against his chest.

I shrugged nervously "Well. She's a nerd. Why would she miss school?" I forced out a laugh.

Ever since Dawson stood uo for me, I haven't been able to think about her the same way.

He rolled his eyes at me "Yeah okay, let's go with that. Anyway, Dawson came back with a bang" he responded.

The phrase 'coming back with a bang' is mine and Dez's way of saying that someone you havent seen for a while, reappears with a new look, attitude, self, or basically just shocks you.

I frowned "Dawson? coming back with a bang? Really?" I questioned.

He nodded "Yep. It wasnt a positive one either" he mumbled.

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled "I always knew you had something for her." he sighed "When she came back. Everyone knew something was different about her. She wore all black. Black skinny jeans, Black hoodie, black shoes. She never smiled since she came back. Not once. She just kept her head down. I know she normally wasnt the most pleasant person, but she always seemed chirpy about something, right? Anyway when Tilly approached her and began asking her a ton of questions, she just snapped, she slapped her, left a red mark that lasted 2 days. Then ran out of the school. Came back the next day and acted like nothing happened. It's like she almost misses you" he sneered.

I scoffed half heartedly.

Was I worried about Dawson?

I pulled my hood over my head and ran for the door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I gotta see something, I'll be back later and we can catch up properly." I yelled back, walking out of the door.

Now, I just have to remember her street.

* * *

**I was going to make this chapter a lot longer but I'll save the rest for the next one. **

**And obvious fact: Ally makes an appearance...**


	7. Protecting her

**I'm back! And here to stay this time, I'll get into my routine of updating every week.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Protecting her**

The cold wind was breathtaking, hitting every inch of my face that wasn't covered up by the black hood over my head. The streets were dark and lifeless, nobody was out.

Only this street could make me feel like I was being watched at every second of time. It still confused me as to how someone of Dawson's class, lived in a shit hole like this.

I stopped at the familiar house and stared up at it.

Now what?

I really should've thought this through.

I felt a scowl come across my face as two, bulky guys pushed past me, glaring back at me before knocking on the door in front of us.

I lowered my head, taking a few steps back as I heard the door open.

"What do you want?" I heard a small voice ask.

There were a few moments of silence, then someone finally spoke up. "We want our money, princess," a deep voice answered.

There was another deadly silence.

"I-I gave you what we had, that was our deal."

A dark laugh echoed through the streets "Nice try. But you and I both know you have more than that." the second voice hissed.

I glanced upwards to see the door open, Dawson stood there with a worried look as the two guys stared at her, obviously loosing patience.

I stood there, debating on whether or not I should get involved just as the door opened more by a middle-aged man.

He looked tired and drained, hanging onto the door as if it was is only why of standing. He looked at the two guys and sighed.

"Ally, get inside." he demanded, looking down at her. She glared at him and began to walk off, before one of the guys lunged forward and grasped her arm, pulling her backwards.

"She stays," he snapped, letting her arm go slowly. He sighed again, nodding. "four hundred was our deal, what happened?" he asked.

"I gave you all I could. I'll get more, I swear. Ally's getting the money, aren't you sweetheart?" he looked down towards her as she kept her death glare at the two huge guys in front of her. She nodded slightly.

"Watch your daughter, Lester. The wrong attitude can really screw up a situation." the smaller one spoke up, his voice deep.

She rolled her eyes and took a step backwards.

"Look, we'll get your money. You don't have to threaten any of us," Lester said, holding up a hand in defence.

"You have a week. As soon as the weeks up, we need the money. Last chance this time," the smaller one replied. They both began to walk away.

"But, the deal was 3 months, we still have a month left!" they continued to walk away. "I'm fuckin' talking to you, ass holes!" Dawson screamed, storming up to the guys.

I watched as she blocked their path, arms crossed across her chest.

"Well, well, well. The kitty has claws, eh?" the larger man cooed as he lifted a hand to her cheek.

She pushed his hand away "Don't touch me!" she hissed, spitting in his face.

Everyone stood, gaping at her for a few seconds before the guy wiped his eyes and reached into his jacket. He pulled out his hand out, taking out a black object with him.

I lifted the whole of my head up now. I felt hopeless. It's not like I could just jump in there and stop any of this.

Lester stepped out of the doorway, his legs looking like they were about to collapse under him at any moment.

I looked back at the taller guy to see him holding a gun, pointing it right at Dawson.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh crap. Oh shit. What do I do?

"Lets not do something we'll regret, Man." the smaller one mumbled to his friend.

"Fuckin' slut spat in my face," he replied, taking a step towards Dawson.

She winced visibly, but didn't move an inch.

"Shoot me then, ass wipe." she spat.

He chuckled, taking another step forward. "I wouldn't add fuel to the fire, darling" he said, holding the gun to her temple. He glanced my way.

I lowered my head to the floor. I focused on the ground below me, trying to fight the urge to look up and watch.

"Dad, don't! No don't-"

My head snapped up as I heard a loud gun shot.

"Holy shit." a voice screamed.

I looked down to the floor where the taller guy laid there motionless, the gun there next to him.

"You bastard!" the other guy screamed.

Both Lester and the guy reached for the gun.

The guy grabbed it first, he grabbed Dawson, holding her in front of him. "Your daughter for my brother." he yelled.

Without thinking I ran towards the guy, pushing him over before he could pull the trigger. I knocked him over.

There was a scream as he pulled Dawson down with him she hit her head on the pavement.

I kicked the gun out of his hand. He looked up at me and got to his feet. He turned towards Lester. "I'll kill her, I wont stop until she's dead!" he hissed before running down the road.

I turned to face Lester, who was already staring at me. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked.

I looked down at the unconscious girl down on the ground. I sighed. "Her. I want to help her," I replied.

He took a step away from me. "I don't know you," he argued.

"Yeah, and neither does the psycho who wants to kill your daughter." I exclaimed.

I took a step towards him. "I can keep her safe. I live out-of-town, I can protect her" I stressed.

He thought for a moment, then shook his head furiously. "No. I don't know you. It's sick, and twisted."

I looked down to the corpse next to us. "You just took a man's life. I don't think you're in the position to criticize." I spat.

He sighed and ran his hands over his forehead. "Alright. You keep her safe. Don't let any harm come to her,"

I nodded. "You have my word." I replied.

"Let me ask you this; why do you care about my daughter so much, why do you want her safe?" he asked.

I shrugged slightly "I don't know. I just feel like I need to protect her," I confessed.

I looked back up at him. "Here's what you need to know..."

* * *

**I'm so glad I'm writing this story again! I've been such a lazy ass lately...**

**But anyway, next chapter will be up some time soon. Cos that's when the real crap starts :D**


	8. Bad idea

**Hello! Yeah. I really suck at updating I know. Please feel free to kick me cyber(ly). But i swear I'll be quicker in the future. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bad idea**

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

I sighed, resting my hands on my head. "I know. I know it was stupid, she's coming here tomorrow. I spoke to her dad and we arranged it all" I explained.

Dez scoffed "Well rearrange it! I'm not a baby sitter," he yelled.

I lifted my head up. "She was going to get shot. What else was I suppose to do?" I asked rhetorically.

"Oh, I don't know. Not offer for her to stay here? God, you're an idiot!" he slapped my shoulder.

I groaned "Shut up. I already regret it. What if she finds out its me? And tells everyone? Oh for god's sake everyone's gonna' find out" I cried, resting my head in my hands.

He sighed "They wont find out, we just need a plan" he replied.

"A plan?" I mumbled into my hands.

"Yep. A plan. She just needs to be safe, she doesn't need to know anything about you at all"

I looked up from my hands "Where are you going with this?" I asked.

He paused for a minute "Look, she hardly knows you, right? And what she does know about you, is that you're an ass hole" he explained.

I rolled my eyes "Wow and hear I thought my ego couldn't be any more destroyed at this point, guess I was wrong!" I replied sarcastically.

He scoffed "Man up. So your image if covered since you look like...that. Now your name," he stood up and began to pace around the room.

"Stop pacing, you're making a draft. And I am _not changing_ my name!" I argued.

He sighed and turned to face me "I don't mean change your name. I mean lets use a fake name. You should have something cool like Marley!" he said, grinning at me.

I stood up and shook my head at him "Firstly: great idea with the fake name thing. Second: Marley sounds like a dog. And third: I'll think of a name." I argued.

He shrugged "Whatever. Just make it a good one."

"It should be Ross" a voice said from the side.

We both turned to see Jenna stood there with both hands placed firmly on her hip.

I frowned "What?" me and Dez asked in unison.

She sighed and walked up to us "Your fake name. It should be Ross, you look like a Ross" she explained.

Ross. It's short. It's simple. It's snappy.

"Awesome. Ross it is" **(1)**

* * *

They were suppose to be here an hour ago! One fucking hour ago! How long does it take for someone to find a house in the middle of fucking nowhere?!

"Now whose creating a draft?" Dez asked with an amused expression.

I shot my most deathly glare at him. "Don't. I'm freaking out man. What if she figures it out? What if see recognizes me? Or you? Oh shit she knows you!" I stressed.

He planted his hands on both sides of my shoulders. "Clam down. She doesn't know me, and besides if she does we can just say you're my long-lost cousin or something." he suggested.

I nodded and ran my sweaty hand over my forehead.

"This is such a bad idea." I mumbled.

"Well I blame you for this. Just remember that you have to be nice to her," Dez added.

I froze as the doorbell rang and echoed through the house.

"I'm not here!" I screamed as I ran up the staircase.

"You're an idiot," I heard Jenna mumbled as she opened the door.

I hid began the banister and watched through an opening as Dawson and her father walked in.

"See Honey. I told you it would be a nice house" her father said as he looked round.

She rolled her eyes "I can't believe you're dumping me with a stranger, a fucking stranger dad!" she hissed.

He sighed "He's more of an old friend, really" he argued.

She scoffed "That I never heard of? What a waste of time," she spat.

I glared at her. God she was frustrating.

"It's for your protection. I-" she cut him off.

"I can protect myself! But you obviously think I'm some weak, defenseless damsel in distress." she sighed. "You should go" she added.

He took a step towards her. "I think I should see if he's here first-" she cut him off again.

"I said leave!" she screamed, jerking her arm out of his grasp.

He sighed, placing down her bags. "I'll keep in touch. And you know how to get in contact with me if you need to." he said, walking out of the door into the street.

"Okay, whoever you are, I'm here. In your house. If you come anywhere near me I'll taser your ass" **(2)**

I groaned quietly to myself and rested my head against the wall.

Yep. This was defiantly a bad idea.

* * *

******I wanted to keep you guys waiting a little longer until they 'meet'. I know, I'm cruel. Just kidding.**

**1: With an opportunity like that, how could I not put it in there?! It's gonna confuse the hell out of me though...**

**2: Quote! Just because I love that line. **

**Anyone else hear about the #DemiBlackout? and am I the only one whose freaking out big time on this? Haha I'm so excited!**

**QUESTION: Do you guys prefer quicker updates ****(which will be every week)** with shorter chapters or longer chapters which will be like once every 2 week updates? Let me know. Thanks! 


	9. Authors note

Feel free to hit me repeatedly with a baseball bat – or a brick, your choice. But this is **not **an update. And I myself do hate god damn a/n's. They're like tricks they mess with your mind and get your hopes up.

I know I've been absolutely terrible at updating over the past few weeks. But this bee-oitch of a teacher has given me grief for failing science, so she's giving me tutoring after school...everyday freaking day after school, expect Wednesdays. Yeah, science isn't my strongest point...

So I'm up to my ears in school work and haven't had any time to write at all. And I've also been lacking inspiration for this, I have a huge case of writers block and I just can't think what to put in the next chapter, which I know sounds completely stupid since I'm following a book/movie, but what can ya do? It's driving me insane because this has to be my favorite story to write so far. And I feel like such a donkey's ass for making you all wait so long for nothing.

So if anyone has any ideas at all; please, please tell me or PM me or run to my house and sing it to me, I don't care just please tell me and I'll be your best friend and hug you- cyberly, until you explode :)

I'm going to push myself to update in the future, as soon as I physically can!

Again, I'm really sorry I can't stress that enough.

Keep on being awesome and don't loose all faith you have in me :P


	10. Game on

**S'up guys! So I watched beastly like 50,000 times I have almost every line memorized now. Someone wipe my whole brain. **

**And finally I had a brainstorm, with the help of the amazingly awesome people who gave me ideas (You know who you are! I love you all so freaking much. I hope you all win the lottery some day. Even though that's impossible but here's me dreaming!)**

**Anyway I talked to my teacher and abooya! I persuaded her to only do Mondays and Thursdays! Me and my persuasion skills:D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Game on.**

I sat there and stared at the blank TV screen, my eyes blurry with thought. Who actually watches tv anymore?! C'mon!

Why was I such an ass hole? If I didn't just care about myself and my stupid image then I wouldn't be sat here, staring at whatever the hell trashy tv show is on now. I could be back in high school with Tilly, even thought she piratically used me. But I wouldn't be as depressed as I am now.

"Would you stop feeling sorry for yourself!" an annoying voice interpreted my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the door.

"What should I do? You heard her, she doesn't want anything to do with me," I stressed.

Dez rolled his eyes, sitting down besides me.

"I'm going to say this as a friend...grow some fucking balls man! She's been in that room for an hour now. Get your ass up there and talk to her," he demented.

I raised a brow, giving him the_ 'bitch, please'_ look.

"Why don't you do it, if you're so smart all of a sudden?" I asked, pissed off.

He smirked at me, "You're the one who forced her to live with us."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking out of the room. "I did not force her, smart ass bastard," I mumbled. I sighed, pulling my hood over my head and climbed up the stairs, stopping at her door.

"I forced her father to make her stay actually," I mumbled

I let out a breath and slowly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a small voice asked.

"Austi- fuck!" I rubbed my temples and pulled my hood more over my head. "I mean it's Ross, I think I should explain everything to you," I replied.

"No thanks," she yelled back.

Stubborn bitch.

"Come on! It's the least I could do," I tired.

"Get bent," she spat. Well that was ladylike.

I took a deep breath. And this was the reason me and her never got along.

"Dawson! I mean Ally!"

No answer. Of course.

"Just let me explain!"

Silence.

I glared at the shut door. "Stupid dorky stubborn bitch." I grumbled.

"She's not going to give in easily," a voice said behind me.

I spun around to see Jenna. I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up into the air.

"Great, you gonna' give me a big lecture now?" I asked sarcastically.

She laughed dryly at me.

"No. I just think you should put your self in Ally's shoes; he father stuck her in a house full of strangers who could be anybody, and she doesn't know how long for or when she'll next see her own father," she exclaimed.

I groaned.

Wait. I have an idea, I grinned.

"I need you to do me a favor," I said.

She glared at me, giving me that 'After-all-I've-done-for-you-ha!-you-sir-can-fuck-right-off'.

I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Um, please?"

* * *

I jumped up as the front door slammed shut.

"What took you so long? Did you get it?"

She held a small pink bag above my face.

"Here! The last one in the store,"

"Really? Wow that was good timing," I mumbled to myself.

"Would you stop stalling and go up there!" Jenna screamed and pushed me towards the stairs. I nodded to nobody in particular and climbed up the agonizingly long stair case.

"I got you this, I hope you. No...I sent my maid– No!" I sighed. "I just, I-I...I am such a douche bag."

I looked up at the door in front of me, then glancing down at the small pink bag in my hands. Girls like pink, right, And jewellery and all that girly shit.

I mentally slapped myself. This was not the time to be sexiest.

I set the bag down on the floor, and knocked on the door, loudly and quickly.

Before running and hiding around a corner.

I watched as she opened the door carefully. She looked around for anybody then down to the floor at the bag.

She narrowed her eyes at the bag on the floor and bent down to pick it up. She opened the bag up and pulled out a small box. It looked like she was playing a game of pass the parcel with herself. She opened the box to revile a gold bracelet. I smirked, I should thank Jenna for the choice of pick. She studied the bracelet for a while, running her fingers over it.

Rolling her eyes, she threw the bracelet and box down to the floor and stood back up. She scoffed and slammed her room door shut behind her.

I stared dumbfounded at the now closed door, my mouth hung open in an 'O' shape.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down before walking back down the stairs.

And I don't think I'm in ear-shot of her now so,

"JENNA! IT DIDN'T FUCKING WORK!"

I heard a deep sigh. "I'll go out again," she replied.

It's game on now Dawson. I will get you to talk to me.

* * *

**Fin. **

**Not actually fin, Fin. If makes sense.**

** I'll stop talking and go back to watching final destination now.**

**I'll give you ten points to guess what's going to happen in the next chapter since its almost exactly like the movie (with my own little twist)...only smart people will get this.**

**Bye!**


End file.
